


Day 6 Baking/ Cooking

by TigerLily318



Series: ML Fluff Month [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, ML Day 6, Marinette mentioned, baking/cooking, slight Angst/arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily318/pseuds/TigerLily318
Summary: “Selfish?! I’m being selfish! What do you mean by that Adrian Agreste!?” she looked pretty ridiculous for a second. Enraged expression mixed with the flour still on her cheek and the fact that the hands balled on her hips were still in the large pink oven mitts. Still, the anger on her face was enough to quell his impulse to laugh.





	Day 6 Baking/ Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> ML Fluff Day 6- Cooking/Baking.  
> Today's characters are Chloe and Adrian! I've actually really wanted to write Chloe for a while now, i know that she's not very popular in the fandom (understandably) but I feel like she has a lot more potential then what the show writers are putting into her. Not tagged as ship but I guess you can interpret it as shippy if you want to, personally I just like them as friends.

With a frustrated yell she slammed the cookie sheet down onto the pads on the counter, already stripping the oven mittens off and grabbing the next sheet to put in the oven. Adrian looked up at the outburst looking first to the latest pan of burnt cookies and then to his oldest friend. “Chloe-” he started hesitantly.

“Not now Ades. Just… not now.” She said, head bowed over the closed oven door and her hair spilling out of an unusually messy ponytail. 

“Chloe.” He tried again “It’s okay, they don’t have to be perfect you know?”

She turned to look at him now, she had a smudge of flour on her cheek and that mixed with the minimal makeup she wore today made her look so much younger. Made her look like the best friend that he remembered from childhood. 

“No Adrian it’s not okay! These cookies do have to be perfect! They have to be perfect and beautiful and delicious.” She took a deep breath and he was alarmed to see that she had started tearing up. Still she continued, voice rising “Because tomorrow Ladybug is going to come to our school and judge the best treat in our class and she’s going to hate my stupid burnt cookies and she’s probably going to love whatever little miss perfect bakers daughter Marinette is going to bring and I’m going to look like an idiot in front of Ladybug all over again! So, no Adrian it is not okay!” by the end of her tirade the tears had spilled over her eyes and were running down her cheeks, he slid down from his place on top of the counter and made his way over to her, wrapping her up in a firm hug.

“I’m fine.” She protested “I’m just frustrated. Stop fussing. You know I always cry when I get frustrated.” Despite her words she didn’t move to break away from the hug. He held on for a moment longer, then moved away so that they both could inspect the quickly rising cookies. 

“I read somewhere once that you should take them out two minutes before they’re actually done and let them rest from there.” He offered after a moment, not mentioning that he hadn’t actually read that anywhere but had in fact remembered Marinette saying it once.

“The recipe called for them to be in for 20 minutes.” She said biting her lip. “But, I guess it couldn’t hurt to try, not like the recipes helped us out that much lately.” She sighed.

They checked on the cookies one last time and reset the timer, then they both moved away from the over door and hopped up onto the counter. Adrian grabbed two of the reject cookies and passed one over to Chloe who took it with a halfhearted smile.

“So.” he said after a while “It seemed like there was something behind what you said a second ago. Wanna talk?” he looked at her earnestly and she gave him a disdainful look before taking a bite of her cookie and giving a grumpy sounding “No.”

“Okay, well I’m here for you if you do want to talk.” He reminded her while taking another cookie off of the trey. 

“Well I don’t. So, thanks but no thanks.” She took another forceful bite of her cookie and they sat in silence for a bit.

“It’s just that she’s so frustrating!” Chloe said out of nowhere, startling Adrian.

“Ladybug?” he asked caught off guard. Chloe shot him another of her ‘no stupid’ looks “No stupid, not Ladybug. Ladybug is perfect. It’s Marinette, she’s so frustrating lately!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we had a system! We had a system, ever since we were in junior high she would just be meek little Marinette, then I would come in and tell her to buzz off and she would stay out of my way all year! And everything would be fine, and we wouldn’t have to see each other at all all year because we’d both just pretend the other doesn’t exist. But this year she went and changed everything, and she ruined the system! We had a perfect little system and she wrecked it!” Chloe exclaimed throwing her hands in the air then crossing them with a little “humph!” noise.

“What do you mean she wrecked the system?” he asked carefully.

“I mean that this year she’s been different.” Chloe swept a few lose strands of hair behind her ear and continued   
“She’s been arguing back to me a lot, she never really used to do that before. She’s always hanging around with you and turning you against me, plus she keeps humiliating me in front of everyone in class and everyone really loved it when her and her dad showed everyone how to bake. She just keeps hogging all the attention for herself and she never gives a thought to how that’s affecting others around her, how it affects people like me.” She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and that was the only thing that stopped him from bursting out into laughter. She looked so small and forlorn in that moment, it was enough to have him softening a little when he said his next words to her. 

“No offense Chloe, but you’re being pretty selfish.” Her head snapped up to glare at him and he winced, maybe that wasn’t as soft as he’d intended that to be.

She opened her mouth to retort but before she could start the kitchen timer went off, the loud beeping indicating that it was time to take out the cookies again. Chloe hopped off the counter and angrily stomped over to the oven, yanking on her oven mitts she wrenched open the door and grabbed the cookie tray. Then with an inordinary amount of balance and care she carried them to the opposite counter and set them carefully onto the cooling   
mats. Only after all of this was done did she spin around and turn back to face Adrian.

“Selfish?! I’m being selfish! What do you mean by that Adrian Agreste!?” she looked pretty ridiculous for a second. Enraged expression mixed with the flour still on her cheek and the fact that the hands balled on her hips were still in the large pink oven mitts. Still, the anger on her face was enough to quell his impulse to laugh.

“Come on Chloe,” he said cajolingly “you just said that Marinette was stealing all of the attention and humiliating you in front of the whole class. But you’re the one who’s been doing that to her all year. And from what it sounds like the years before that too. You never really stop to consider how you’re acting affects the people around you, in fact you don’t really care about other people’s feeling at all”

She opened her mouth to protest but he hurriedly continued on.

“All of that aside, yeah we all had fun learning to bake with her and her dad, but we’ve had a lot of fun doing stuff set up by you and your dad too! Like that time we all got to help out at the hotel, that was pretty cool. You can be really cool Chloe, you’re smart and funny and you’re one of my oldest friends. For a really long time you were my only friend, and I’ll never forget that, but maybe it’s time that you accepted that I can have other friends too. I do enjoy spending time with Marinette, just like I also enjoy spending time with you. There’s no need to turn it into some weird kind of competition. And Marinette’s not trying to turn me against you. Honestly your actions push me away the most when you act mean to all my other friends, if you’d just quit doing stuff like that then I think we’d all get along a lot better.”

He finished talking and sat there quietly for a moment, nervously waiting for her reaction. Instead of looking at him or responding, Chloe instead turned her back to him and started poking at the cookies with a spatula, checking to see if they were ready to be put out onto the cooling rack yet. 

“Uhh, Chloe?” he asked nervously. She didn’t turn around at all. Great, he thought, she’s giving me the silent treatment. How mature. He was about to open his mouth and tell her that this kind of behavior was exactly what he was talking about when he heard a quite little quickly muffled sniffle. “Chloe?” he tried again, more tentative this time. He slipped off of the counter and made his way over to her, hands stuffed uncomfortably into his pockets. “You okay Chlo?” He asked uselessly, she stood there robotically moving cookies from the tray to the cooling rack, but the entire time there were tears running down her cheeks again and she was biting her lip to muffle her sniffles. “Oh Chloe” he sighed, pulling his hands out of his pockets so that he could once again pull her into his arms. She stood there for a second, arms still moving to put one more cookie on to the rack before she put the spatula down and turned to better be positioned in his arms. She gave a bit hiccupping sniffle and then slid down onto the floor, dragging him down with her.

“I’m sorry” She mumbled, pressing her face into the hoodie covering his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know that I’m mean and bossy and a bad cook. I know that I push all my friends away. Even Sabrina got tired of me a couple times. I know it’s not all of my fault.” She said while he rolled his eyes “but I also know that some of it is.” she admitted quietly. His hand moved to rub her back comfortingly and she carried on.

“Maybe you should hang out with Marinette instead. Sweet, endearingly clumsy little Marinette. Always with a new little fashion design or treat to share with the class. Always blushing and bumping into stuff and showing up late to class all the time. Honestly even the teachers love her so much they let her get away with so much stuff.” She ‘hurmphed’ again and he finally gave into his urge to let out a quiet little laugh.

“Yeah Marinette’s pretty great.” He agreed easily “But everyone’s great in their own way, you Chloe are completely different from Marinette and that’s okay. It’s great that you too can be so different, being different is what makes the world an interesting place. You Chloe are confident, you take charge of whatever room you step into. You know what you want, and you’ll stop at nothing to get it. You’re loyal, you find the friends that you like and then you hang onto them forever. You can be really sweet when you want to be, and you express yourself in everything you say and do. I can’t imagine a life without you in it Chlo, you’re one of my best friends and I love who you can be when you stop trying to get attention from everyone and just let yourself be you.”

“Do you really mean that Adrian?” She asked looking up at him. 

“Yeah I do, I meant every word.” She gave him a watery smile that he happily returned, then she wiped at her reddened eyes and cheeks and stood up from their place on the floor. He stood up as well and reached his arms above him in a stretch as Chloe rewashed her hands. They moved together back to where the newest batch of cookies lay, and he smiled down at her smaller frame.

“They look perfect Chlo.” He said, looking at the perfectly golden-brown cookies. She puffed up proudly and shot him a mostly fake haughty look “Of course they do Adrikens, I’m the one that made them.” They both laughed at that and Adrian felt a warm glow in his chest, sometimes it really did feel good to spend time with friends, even the friends that were more challenging than most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I've always felt like Chloe must get pretty annoyed with Marinette at times and this was just my tiny little interpretation of how she may view that. The poor girl really doesnt know any better, and poor Adrian is just a good boy doing his best. Also they touched and hugged so much because it is my personal headcanon that they're both super touch starved and platonically touch each other to help remedie that. Idk when this is set but It's sometime in the future where Chloe realizes her crush on Adrian was unnecessary and she's fine just being his friend. That helps take some of the pressure off of their relationship and they're both much more comfortable now.


End file.
